Brown Tea And Black Coffee
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel dan Sebastian. Langit dan bumi. Hitam dan putih. Air dan minyak. Keduanya adalah keberadaan yang janggal di satu tempat yang sama. Bertolak belakang. Berlawanan arah. Brown Tea And Black Coffee. For Ciel's birthday #telat!


**Disclaimer**:Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.

**Warning**:AU/OOC/Sho-ai

* * *

**Brown Tea And The Black Coffe**

**XXX**

"Huahaha!"

"Ya, ampun Sebas!"

Seperti biasa, ruang OSIS diramaikan oleh suara tawa saat jam istirahat. Sebastian Michaelis, sang ketua OSIS, tengah dikelilingi oleh teman-teman anggota OSIS lainnya. Begitu setiap harinya. Dimanapun dia berada, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Membuat semua orang disekitarnya tertawa dengan keceriaan yang dia bawa.

Hanya satu orang yang tampak tak peduli. Ciel Phantomhive sang bendahara OSIS. Dia duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Jari jemarinya memencet tombol kalkulator dengan lincah. Sibuk sendiri dengan anggaran bulanan yang sedang dia hitung.

Ciel dan Sebastian. Dua orang itu seperti langit dan bumi. Hitam dan putih. Air dan minyak. Keduanya adalah keberadaan yang janggal di satu tempat yang sama. Bertolak belakang. Berlawanan arah. Julukan yang mereka dapatkan dari teman-teman mereka terutama teman sesama OSIS yang memang selalu melihat mereka dalam satu pigura adalah _Brown Tea and Black Coffe_.

_Brown Tea_ alias Ciel, adalah tipe orang yang tenang, suka kerapihan, teliti, dan tak tahan dengan kekacauan. Dia juga tertutup dan pelit mengekspos perasaannya. Julukan itu dia dapat karena dia sangat hobi minum teh. Satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang dimejanya selalu ada segelas teh.

Sifatnya yang tenang juga menimbulkan rasa rileks untuk orang lain. Efek berada di dekatnya atau menceritakan masalah padanya sama dengan menghirup aroma teh yang wangi. Menenangkan. Satu-satunya hal yang sanggup membuatnya meledak karena stress adalah melihat sesuatu yang berantakan.

Sebastian a.k.a _Black Coffe,_ mendapat julukan itu bukan karena dia hobi minum kopi melainkan karena atributnya yang nyaris semuanya hitam. Kebalikan dari Ciel, Sebastian orang yang sangat supel, ceria, berantakan, dan lebih suka bicara ketimbang mendengar. Semua orang yang berada bersamanya pasti akan terbawa oleh keceriaannya dan merasa senang setiap saat. Karena itulah dia sering jadi pusat perhatian. Orang yang ada disekitarnya dapat dengan mudah tertawa gembira bersamanya.

Bersamanya menimbulkan perasaan yang sama seperti menenggak kafein. Membuat segala saraf yang semula tertidur menjadi bangkit dan bersemangat kembali. Wajahnya baru mendung dan bersungut-sungut kalau sudah stress mencari barangnya yang dirapikan di tempat yang tidak dia ketahui.

Kedua orang itu telah membantu orang lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Hanya saja…dua siswa Greenfield Senior High School yang terpaut satu angkatan itu sangat susah akur!

Meja Sebastian mulai kosong saat satu persatu anak OSIS yang semula ada di sekitarnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Sementara dia mulai melihat satu persatu kertas yang terpapar dimejanya. Hal yang harusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi namun terabaikan. Lau, wakilnya, duduk di pegangan kursi dan menyandarkan tangannya dibahu pemuda itu sambil ikut melihat kertas yang ada ditangan Sebastian.

Ciel menutup buku faktur OSIS-nya. Dia membereskan mejanya sebentar hingga kembali menjadi _furniture_ coklat yang licin saat dia mengangkat buku faktur dan gelas tehnya. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya di wastafel, Ciel menghampiri meja Sebastian.

"Ini laporan bulanannya!" Ciel menyodorkan buku ditangannya pada sang ketua yang kini mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sang bendahara berambut kelabu itu.

"Oh!" serunya sambil mengambil buku faktur dari tangan Ciel. Tanpa dilihat, dia meletakkannya begitu saja di meja. Iris merahnya kembali terpaku pada kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Ciel sebenarnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Sebastian yang terkesan mengabaikannya. Pasti kertas apapun yang ada ditangan pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih penting untuk dilihat sekarang. Lagipula dia tak berminat menunggu Sebastian yang teledor itu memeriksa pembukuan mereka hari ini juga. Buang-buang waktu. Tapi kini ada sesuatu yang membuat si mata biru itu naik darah.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa?" Lau melambaikan tangan tepat dihadapan Ciel. Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh dua alis yang bertaut. Pertanda bahwa emosi anak itu sedang encok.

BRAK!

"Sebastian! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Bereskan kertas-kertas ini!" seru Ciel setelah menggebrak meja Sebastian. Sebastian mendongak kembali. Kedut sebal tertera di dahi pucatnya.

"Kenapa? Ini kan mejaku!" balas Sebastian.

"Aku sudah membereskannya berkali-kali dan kau selalu membuatnya berantakan lagi dan lagi!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu membereskannya?"

"Mejamu itu merusak pemandangan, tahu!"

"Begitu caramu ngomong ke ketua dan kakak kelasmu?"

"Itu gunanya demokrasi, bodoh!"

Selagi kedua orang itu memulai perang mulut mereka, Lau beringsut menjauh. Kupingnya sakit kalau sudah mendengar mereka berdebat. Hanya bel masuk yang bisa menghentikannya. Pokoknya dia malas ada disana. Kalau bisa, dia ingin secepatnya lari ke ruang guru untuk menekan bel sekarang juga. Begitu dia berhasil sampai di pintu keluar…

"Huft! Syukurlah! Kabuuuuuur!" ujarnya sambil mengambil langkah seribu.

**XXX**

Hari ini Ciel jadi orang pertama yang tiba di ruang OSIS untuk rapat sepulang sekolah. Sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pentas seni dan bazar amal untuk perayaan Natal nanti. OSIS benar-benar sibuk dibuatnya. Hari ini pun mereka harus rapat untuk membicarakannya. Jam sekolah yang sudah telat jadi semakin telat saja.

Kedut sebal tak dapat disembunyikan oleh pemuda bermata biru itu saat bola mata langitnya memantulkan pemandangan yang sungguh membuatnya gerah. Meja-meja yang berantakan. Dan yang paling parah tentu saja meja sang ketua. Kertas-kertas yang entah penting entah remeh bertebaran seperti di meja petugas _stand _perkakas dapur saja. Belum lagi tisu atau bekas sedotan limun yang tergeletak asal disana.

"Argh! Dasar orang itu! Di tempat umum begini saja sudah seenaknya sendiri! Apalagi di kamar apartemennya? Sudah seperti sarang tikus, kali!" omel Ciel sambil mulai bekerja menyingkirkan benda-benda yang merusak pemandangannya.

Sampah-sampah langsung dia lempar ke tempatnya, kertas-kertas dia baca dulu beritanya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam binder yang sudah tersedia di lemari berkas. Buku-buku dia susun berdasarkan ukuran dan alat tulis yang bergeletakan dia kembalikan ke dalam laci yang –_well_- kembali harus dia rapikan.

Oh, iya! Ada satu hal yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain tentang mereka berdua. Mereka sebenarnya tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Berseberangan pintu malah. Sebastian tinggal sendirian karena orangtuanya tinggal di Bristol. Dia memutuskan hidup mandiri agar bisa sekolah di sekolahnya sekarang.

Sementara Ciel, ayahnya baru saja meninggal dunia tiga bulan sebelum dia masuk _high school_ akibat kecelakaan. Karena ngotot menyekolahkan putranya di Greenfield yang memang sudah terkenal di tanah London sebagai sekolah terbaik, Rachel Phantomhive, sang ibu, memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih sederhana ketimbang milik mereka sebelumnya. Paling tidak biaya hidup yang sebelumnya tinggi bisa diminimalisasi dan dialokasikan untuk pendidikan Ciel.

"Nah, kalau begini kan bagus!" puji Ciel untuk dirinya sendiri saat menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Ruangan itu seperti baru dipoles saja. Kalaupun ada buku bertumpuk diatas meja, boleh dibilang tumpukannya pun sangat berestetika. Tak lama anggota OSIS lain termasuk Sebastian muncul satu persatu.

Begitu sampai di mejanya, dahi Sebastian berkernyit.

"Lho? Kertas-kertas di atas mejaku kemana?" tanyanya sambil membuka lacinya yang –yeah- sudah rapi juga. Membuatnya tersilap hingga kepalanya terasa kosong. Stress menyerangnya seketika. Hah, betapa sulitnya mencari barang ditengah kerapihan! "Siapa yang merapikan mejaku?"

"Aku. Aku meletakkannya di binder di lemari sesuai dengan tempatnya. Kan dimasing-masing bindernya sudah ada labelnya!" jawab Ciel dari mejanya.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tampang kesal. Dia menghampiri anak itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku? Aku mau menyimpan barang-barangku dimana saja kan tak ada kaitannya denganmu!" ujarnya marah.

"Kenapa marah? Kurang jelas kalau kubilang bahwa mejamu yang berantakan itu mengganggu?"

"Ini mejamu! Itu mejaku! Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi meja orang!" bentak Sebastian sambil menggebrak meja Ciel.

"Aku kan hanya menyimpannya di tempat yang sudah seharusnya? Apa sih susahnya mengambil kertas-kertas itu lagi dari tempatnya saat kau butuh dan mengembalikannya lagi saat kau selesai?" bantah Ciel.

"Ya! Itu sulit!" teriak Sebastian tepat di wajah Ciel. Anak OSIS yang lain hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran mereka dengan ngeri. Pertengkaran kedua orang itu adalah Perang Dunia ke III!

"Pokoknya aku tak mau ada barang-barang yang kau singkirkan tanpa izinku lagi! Ingat, Ciel! Kau tidak berhak!"

Wajah Ciel yang semula sama kerasnya mulai melunak. Bukan. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut…terluka.

Dia melesat meninggalkan Sebastian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Sementara itu si _raven_ hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu. Hatinya mulai dihinggapi perasaan tak nyaman. Rasa bersalah yang besar pada orang yang sebenarnya…dia sukai.

**XXX**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tangan Sebastian yang menyuap segenggam tortilla terpaksa terhenti di depan mulut karena suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Dia meletakkan tortilla itu kembali ke mangkuknya dan bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Ternyata tamunya adalah Rachel Phantomhive yang sudah berpenampilan rapi.

"Nyonya Phantomhive? Ada apa? Silahkan masuk!" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak usah! Aku hanya punya urusan sebentar. Sebastian, bisa aku titip Ciel?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Ciel?"

"Dia sedang demam. Panasnya tinggi. Aku ada urusan di kantor pengacara sebentar. Nanti siang aku akan membawanya ke dokter. Tolong kau tengok dia sesekali, ya? Aku khawatir. Panasnya tinggi sekali," jelas Rachel dengan wajah cemas sekaligus penuh harap. Sebastian mengangguk maklum walau raut cemas tak bisa dia sembunyikan. Musim dingin ini cuacanya sangat ekstrim. Wajar jika banyak yang jatuh sakit.

"Ah, jika Anda ingin saya yang membawanya ke dokter juga tak masalah!" tawar Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Tapi kurasa aku sempat mengantarnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" Rachel tersenyum sambil membetulkan syalnya dan Sebastian mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Anda bisa mempercayakannya pada saya!" jawab Sebastian mantap.

"Ah, terima kasih, _darling_!" Rachel mengangguk untuk undur diri sebelum akhirnya melangkah di koridor menuju lift. Apartemen mereka memang ada di lantai 8.

Sebastian masuk kembali ke dalam. Memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum mampir menjenguk Ciel. Biasanya sih, liburan dimana dia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar seperti ini, dia tak akan mandi seharian. Apalagi di musim dingin seekstrem ini, brr! Dan dia tahu, mereka hanya akan ribut seharian jika Ciel tahu dia ke apartemennya tanpa mandi.

Sebastian mulai merasa konyol saat mendapati dirinya memakai kemeja yang rapi dan menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, _please_ Sebastian! Kau kan mau menjenguknya! Bukannya kencan! Apalagi dia sedang sakit!" katanya sambil memaki dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia hanya memilih kaos oblong dan celana rumahan biasa saja. Dia tak mau terlihat terlalu berubah dihadapan anak itu.

Sebenarnya Sebastian merasa senang karena kejadian ini. Sejak bertengkar terakhir kalinya dua hari yang lalu, dia dan Ciel terlibat perang dingin. Ah, jika saja Ciel tahu betapa menderitanya Sebastian karena itu. Tapi masalahnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun gengsi untuk meminta maaf duluan.

Sekarang dia jadi punya kesempatan hanya berdua saja dengan anak bermata biru yang sudah setahun ini menjadi buah pikirannya. Dia jadi punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf tanpa harus melakukannya dihadapan anak OSIS lain. Apalagi sekarang 14 Desember. Tepat hari ulang tahun Ciel! Ah, momen yang pas!

"Sebastiaaan! Kau ini bodoh atau tolol? Ciel itu sedang sakit! Sakit! Dan kau malah bersyukur! Benar-benar tak tahu diri!" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap tak dapat menahan senyum saat meraih bungkusan kado kecil yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk anak itu jika…ya tentu saja kalau mereka sudah tak bertengkar. Jadi…hal ini benar-benar akan jadi kesempatan bagus!

Sebastian menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya kepalan tangannya terangkat untuk mulai mengetuk pintu apartemen Ciel. Sekali dua kali mengetuk, Sebastian tak juga mendapat jawaban. Dengan dahi berkernyit, dia memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan. Tak dikunci.

"Ciel?" panggilnya sambil berjalan masuk secara perlahan. _Well_, bagaimanapun ini artinya masuk rumah orang tanpa izin, kan? Sampai di ruang keluarga…

"Ciel!" Sebastian berlari ke arah Ciel yang tengkurap di tengah ruangan. Saat diangkatnya tubuh itu, yang dia rasakan adalah hawa panas yang sangat. Ciel sendiri pingsan.

Dengan sigap Sebastian menggendong Ciel ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya di ranjang. Dirabanya dahi anak itu yang terasa seperti terbakar. Dia menyelimuti Ciel dan berlari keluar. Tak berapa lama dia kembali ke kamar Ciel dengan sebaskom air kompres.

Direndamnya kain kompres cepat-cepat, diperas, dan akhirnya kain itu terpasang sempurna di dahi mulus Ciel. Setelah itu dia duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel. Dia tak dapat mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari wajah Ciel yang sesekali berkernyit resah. Ah~ adakah hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan untuk orang terkasihnya saat ini?

"Oh, iya! Buat itu saja!" Sebastian beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur seolah dia terkepung dalam badai salju yang abu-abu. Setelah pandangannya membaik, dia pun bergerak untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

PLUK!

Sebuah kain kompres jatuh di pangkuannya. Di pegangnya leher yang dirasanya sudah menghangat. Tidak panas seperti sebelumnya.

"Badanku sudah enakan. Pasti karena kompres ini," Ciel menyingkirkan selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang. Baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan dari luar. Ciel tercengang saat menyadari bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini adalah…

"Sebastian?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya sang ketua OSIS kacau itu membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur mengepul diatasnya dan segelas teh hangat. "Ngapain kau disini?"

"Mamamu menitipkanmu padaku, tahu! Dan begitu datang kesini, kau pingsan di ruang tamu. Membuat orang khawatir saja!" jawab Sebastian.

"Jadi…jadi kau yang mengompresku?" tanya Ciel. Masih dengan nada ragu.

"Ya Tuhan…memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?" jawab Sebastian lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit nada gregetan. "Sudah! Aku membuatkanmu bubur, nih! Makan, ya!"

Ciel menaikkan alisnya heran. 'Ada angin apa Si Kacau ini baik padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya dia menurut juga. Toh, jarang-jarang mereka seakur ini. Dalam hati Ciel merasa sedikit senang karena ternyata Sebastian begitu perhatian padanya. Ya…meskipun karena suruhan mamanya, sih.

Diam-diam Ciel pun memendam kekaguman pada Sebastian. Pada sosoknya yang begitu bersinar dan disenangi banyak orang. Pada dirinya yang begitu mudah melebur dengan orang lain. Lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi…suka. Ya, dia suka Sebastian meskipun dia sulit menoleransi sifatnya yang ceroboh, pelupa, dan berantakan itu.

"Aku makan sendiri," ujar Ciel saat Sebastian bersiap menyendok buburnya. Sebastian, tentu saja sedikit kecewa. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu pada Ciel. Selama Ciel makan, kebisuan menyergap mereka. Mereka masih terlibat perang dingin rupanya. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya duduk di tepi ranjang dan saling membungkam kata.

'Sebastian…lakukan sesuatu, dong!' bisik hati Sebastian yang mulai stress dan tak tahan menghadapi kesunyian di antara mereka. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya dia 'ramai' kali, ya?

"Ng…Ci-"

"Selesai!" Ciel meletakkan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong ke nampannya kembali dan kini menenggak tehnya hingga ludes. Walaupun ucapannya jadi terpotong, Sebastian tersenyum senang mengetahui kalau Ciel menyukai masakannya. "Aku tak pernah suka bubur. Tapi punyamu lumayan."

"Mm…bagaimanapun juga aku kan tinggal sendirian. Aku harus bisa masak kalau tak mau kelaparan," kata Sebastian. Ciel menatap pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan kagum yang berbeda. Benar juga. Selama ini Sebastian sendirian, lho! Tinggal di kota sebesar London sendirian di usianya yang baru 17. Dia pasti sangat mandiri.

Ciel bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil nampan yang telah berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong.

"Eh, biar aku saja!" sergah Sebastian sambil mencoba mengambil alih nampan ditangan Ciel namun Ciel segera menghindar.

"Sudah! Tak usah berlebihan, ah! Aku sudah baik, kok!" bantah Ciel. Sebastian akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatap Ciel yang berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum menghilang, Ciel berbalik. "_Thanks_, Sebastian!"

Hal itu membuat Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Sebastian menyusul Ciel, tapi begitu keluar dari kamar…

"Gyaaaa! Apa yang terjadi pada dapurkuuuuu!" jerit Ciel. Sebastian yang langsung berlari dan kini telah berdiri di belakang anak itu hanya ber-ups saat melihat sebab musabab teriakan Ciel.

Dapur apartemen Phantomhive ditemukan telah menjadi medan perang. Panci dengan lelehan bubur masih terpajang gosong di atas kompor. Mangkuk-mangkuk bekas mencuci beras dan sayur campuran bubur berserakan. Pisau di atas talenan bekas mencincang daging ayam tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Belum lagi genangan air di atas meja dan lantai. Wuih! Benar-benar kacau, deh!

"Kau ini masak atau berantem, sih?" lirik Ciel dengan _deathglare_-nya yang tajam. Sebastian hanya nyengir kuda dibuatnya. Akhirnya Ciel hanya sanggup berkata, "Ha~h! Bantu aku membereskannya!"

Yah, bagaimanapun juga itu semua kan untuk dirinya.

**-Skip-**

Sebastian mengusap peluh didahinya demi melihat dapur Ciel telah mengilap kembali. Sampai terasa silau dibuatnya. Karena Sebastian memang tak telaten membereskan barang, tugasnya tadi adalah mencuci piring.

"Iih! Ini kan sendok sayur! Tempatnya disini, Sebastian! Jangan dicampur dengan sendok makan, dong!" ujar Ciel sambil memindahkan sendok dan beberapa benda lainnya yang baru dicuci Sebastian ke tempat yang 'seharusnya'.

"Memang apa bedanya? Toh mereka sama-sama sendok! Itu sama-sama mangkuk!" sahut Sebastian yang merasa jerih payahnya jadi percuma.

"Ya beda, dong! Kau lihat! Sendok sayur bentuknya besar dan sendok makan itu kecil! Mangkuk ini dari beling dan ini dari plastik! Kau nggak bisa membedakannya, apa?" sahut Ciel yang juga mulai merasa kebijakannya terusik. Dari nada suaranya kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar sehat.

"Ih! Kau ini repot banget, ya! Bagaimana coba kalau aku menikah denganmu! Masa aku harus membelikan empat tempat sendok sekaligus! Yang untuk makanlah, sayurlah, suplah, sendok kayu untuk masak _stuf-_lah! Repot!" ujar Sebastian. Sebenarnya sisi cerewetnya masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, namun dia langsung heran sendiri saat Ciel menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ciel dengan nada ragu.

"Apa?" Sebastian malah bertanya balik. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat menyadari hal yang dimaksudkan oleh Ciel. Tadi dia bilang 'KALAU AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU', kan? MENIKAH!

"A…itu…," gugupnya. Akh! Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah terlanjur ketahuan dan mengelakpun pasti percuma, jadi…

"Ciel aku…," Sebastian mendekat ke arah Ciel. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sebastian memancangkan _crimson_-nya ke _blue diamond_ milik Ciel. Membuat si muda jadi ikut deg-degan. Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dalam genggaman lembut dan akhirnya mengucapkan…

"Aku menyukaimu. Maafkan aku tentang yang kemarin, ya!" Ciel hanya sanggup mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hal itu membuat Sebastian menggigit bibir. Ah~ kayaknya dia bakal ditolak, deh! Ciel kan benci dia. Apalagi setelah semua kekacauan yang dia buat di dapurnya. Tapi dia masih betah berlama-lama menggenggam tangan pualam yang terasa hangat itu.

"Se-Sebastian…kau serius?" tanya Ciel sambil mengernyitkan alis.

'Habis sudah!' jerit Sebastian dalam hati.

"Jawab aku! Kau serius?" kini Ciel sedikit mendesak, hingga sang _raven_ ketar-ketir dibuatnya.

"Iya! Aku serius! Kenapa? Mau menolakku? Mau bilang ke semua orang kalau aku menembakmu? Silahkan saja!" ujar Sebastian saking frustasinya. Ciel, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum geli. Setidaknya pertama kali dihadapan Sebastian. "Tuhkan! Menertawakanku!"

"Tidak! Kau lucu kalau panik. Aku suka dengan ekspresimu yang begitu!" jawab Ciel yang kini makin terkekeh.

"He? Maksudnya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu! Aku suka Sebastian," cara Ciel yang mengucapkannya dengan nada nyaris datar membuat Sebastian merasa dirinya bermimpi sejenak.

PLAK! Tamparannya sakit, kok! Berarti…

Sebastian meraih siku Ciel dan merapatkan tubuh hangat itu ketubuhnya, menempelkan dahi hangat itu ke dahinya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya keduanya berbarengan.

"Sejak kau marah-marah padaku di awal masa tugas sebagai OSIS karena membereskan mejamu."

"Sejak aku marah-marah padamu di awal masa tugas sebagai OSIS karena membereskan mejaku."

Jawab mereka. Lagi-lagi berbarengan. Mendengar itu, mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalau lama-lama begini, kau bisa ketularan demam, lho!" ujar Ciel memperingatkan.

"Sejak kapan demam menular?" sergah Sebastian. "Demam itu tidak menular. Mau bukti?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sebastian meraih bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya. Memberinya kecupan manis. Si muda tak menolak, dia menerima keberadaan Sebastian dengan suka cita hingga akhirnya mereka terlibat dalam ciuman yang lebih.

Hangat. Kehangatan yang sungguh manis. Semanis coklat leleh yang masih hangat di dalam panci.

Ah~ jika bicara soal cinta, adakah yang bisa mengalahkan keindahannya? Apalagi pada dua anak muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Rasanya author pun enggan mengganggu mereka, hanya saja…

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu," seru Sebastian sesaat setelah ciuman mereka lepas. Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil sebesar kotak cincin. Ciel menatapnya ingin tahu.

"_Happy Birthday, Ciel! No, Happy Birthday, My Ciel!_" ujar Sebastian saat mengulurkan kadonya kepada Ciel.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sebastian!" Ciel menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Ternyata Sebastian tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya. Padahal dia sendiri nyaris lupa karena sakitnya. Mamanya juga sedang agak sibuk, jadi wanita itu belum mengucapkan apa-apa untuknya. Sebastian yang pertama. "Boleh kubuka?"

Anggukan Sebastian mengawali aktivitas Ciel untuk membuka kotak. Dia nampak tak sabar. Namun dia hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat didapatinya sebuah…kalung anjing?

"Maksudnya?"

"Pakailah! Mulai sekarang kan kau anjingku yang paling manis!" goda Sebastian.

"Enak saja!" Ciel memukul lengan Sebastian dengan bertenaga hingga si _raven_ ber-auch sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bercanda! Bercanda! Sudah hentikan, hei!" Ciel menghentikan aksi pukulnya sambil bersungut. Sebastian langsung menarik tangan Ciel. Tanpa mempedulikan protes Ciel, dia menyeretnya keluar. Menuju apartemennya.

"Hua! Lucunya! Tapi…Mama mana mengizinkan memelihara anjing," kata Ciel sambil mengeluarkan anjing bernama Pluto (tertera di kandangnya) dari kandang sesampainya mereka di kamar apartemen Sebastian. Apartemen yang satu ini memang termasuk yang memperbolehkan memelihara binatang. "Kurasa kau harus merawatkannya untukku, Sebastian."

"Ha? Begitu? Kalau begitu kukembalikan saja ke toko!" sahut Sebastian. Anjing itu hanya berguk-guk gembira lantaran dipeluk oleh Ciel.

"Jangan, dong! Anggap saja ini latihan untuk mulai memperhatikan kebutuhan orang! Lagipula salah sendiri membeli hadiah anjing!" Sebastian menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal mendengar komentar Ciel.

"Mm…soalnya kupikir kau sering kesepian dan anjing adalah teman yang setia, kan?"

Ciel mendekati Sebastian dan tanpa permisi dia mendaratkan kecupan dipipi Sebastian. Menimbulkan semburat merah diwajah pucat sang ketua OSIS.

"Jangan dikembalikan, ya! Aku menyukainya," Ciel memeluk sang anjing dengan sayang, membuat Sebastian _melting_ seketika.

"Er-baiklah…" jawabnya ragu.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sebastian terkejut karena pikirannya mengenai sulitnya memelihara anjing terinterupsi oleh teriakan Ciel. "Tempat ini berantakan sekali! Pegang dia!"

Ciel menyodorkan Pluto kepada Sebastian dan mulai membereskan segala kekacauan di ruang itu. Sebastian hanya bisa menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pusing juga mencintai maniak kerapihan!

**XXX**

Keesokan harinya…

"Sial!" Sebastian melihat angka yang tertera pada termometer. 39,5 derajat Celsius. Baru saja dia hendak mengistirahatkan matanya yang berkunang-kunang…

SLURP! Pluto menjilati wajahnya.

"ARGH!" teriakannya membuat Pluto langsung melompat dari ranjang dan menggonggong histeris. Sebastian mendengus sebal. Apalagi saat diingatnya ucapan Ciel tadi pagi. Ciel yang sudah sembuh.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau demam itu menular. Nggak percaya, sih! Tunggu aku. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan kesini untuk merawatmu dan Pluto."

Dan Sebastian pun kembali membenamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut sambil terus bergumam, "Ciel, cepatlah pulang!"

**THE END**


End file.
